Sweet Like Pecan Pie
by ShatteredAngel713
Summary: Dean eats something he shouldn't. Sam's not happy and decides to punish his oh so bad brother. WINCEST! Mild language, STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, and yea it's a funny drabble. READ AND REVIEW VERY IMPORTANT! I OWN NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING!


Dean just laid there, staring aimlessly at the ceiling, for the fifth fucking day in a row. So what if the cops had spotted him, holding still was never a strong point with him. He was so antsy he couldn't stand it. His heart pounded in sync with the classic rock screaming through the small alarm clock/radio, the nervous twitch in his left hand had him unconsciously gripping and releasing a k-bar. His beautiful hazel eyes were dilated, his sense of smell was at its peak. Sam had left only a few hours ago to go to the library and try and research whatever the fuck it was that was plaguing the small town in Texas, what was the name of it again? His fidget was getting more persistent by the second, he needed to kill, and he needed to drive his baby, feel her respond to his touch, hear the liquid sex that oozed out of her when she roared to life, his eye began to twitch. Sam had taken the laptop so porn was out of the question. Slapping both hands over his face he let out an untamed growl, what the hell would Busty Asian Beauties do for him anyway, his lust had taken a far more sinful and sick twist, he wanted Sam, scratch that, he NEEDED Sam. He wanted to own his brother in everyway, and wicked smirk passed his perfect lips. His eyes slowly closed as he breathed in the last traces of the musky scent Sam had left behind. Loosing the buttons on his oh so tight jeans he let his mind wonder free, feeling Sam writhe beneath him, moan out his name, buck against him only to drive deeper into a place only Dean would ever be allowed, kissing the soft pouty lips of his younger brother like no one else could. A delicious chill ran down his spine and shot life into his semi-erect cock. Letting out a moan he began to gently stroke his rock hard shaft, the corner of his mouth crooked into a wicked smirk, his poor Sammy didn't know what was coming, but Dean was intent on showing him and drawing every scream possible from his brother's lips. With a grunt he exploded into his hand, rolling his eyes he let out a huff, at least he had an excuse to get up now.

Rinsing quickly in the shower he let his body calm down, he couldn't tell Sammy, he just couldn't, he'd lose his brother and his best friend. Letting out a sad sigh he exited the shower and decided it was time to drown his sorrows in food. Grabbing a ridiculously small excuse for towel, he wrapped it around his waist and went to the mini-fridge in the small motel room. Raising an eyebrow clean to his hair line he wondered how Sam had hidden such a glorious thing, there in all it perfection was a home made Texas Pecan pie, Dean could have sworn his cock jumped at the sight, shrugging it off, he grabbed a dirty plastic fork, which he promptly wiped off on his towel. Sitting on the bed he eyed the pie with an odd kind of reverence. Where should he start, eat the golden brown crust first or shred into it from the middle and work his way out. Opting for the latter idea he tore into the Pie like a starving man, every bite elicited an erotic and husky growl from Dean. His pupils retracted to pinpricks after the last bite and slid teasingly down his throat. Completely spent he flopped back on the bed with a "Kid-in-a-candy-store" grin. His body began to twitch hard, sugar over load, SHIT, ok he really need to hunt now. Cranking up the stereo to "Iron Man," he never heard Sam enter.

Sam had had one of the worst days ever; he raked the library for information on the damn spirit they were hunting only to find out it was a damn poltergeist. Fan-fucking-tastic, all he wanted right now was to dig into the Pecan Pie some southern grandma had given him for helping her with her car. Walking into the room with a bang of the door he about fell over when he saw Dean Head banging to "Iron Man" butt ass naked, to say Sam was thrown was an understatement. Should he just walk out and pretend he never ever saw this, should he jump Dean and have his sick ways with him, or should he just be really quiet and hop in the shower? Then he saw it, and shining empty pie pan. Sam saw red, not even thinking about his brother's nakedness; he tackled Dean onto the bed. Pinning Deans hands above his head and straddling his slim waist, barely and inch from Deans face, his lips where slim with anger, his eyes screamed malice, and his tense muscles ached for retribution.

Dean was completely; well he didn't really know what he was at the moment, one minute he was dancing like a lunatic and the next he trapped naked under Sammy. Oh shit, his dick reacted without his permission, it was throbbing before the thought was finished, Sam looked furious and then very confused. Looking down between his legs Sam saw Deans cock jutting against his jeans, the idea slammed into him like a Mac-truck. Oh Dean would suffer, before Dean could wipe the look of shame of his face Sam bitch slapped the hell out of him, only enraging Dean. Oh yes, Sam wanted Dean on his very worst behavior. Swooping in Sam fiercely kissed the split he left on Dean's bottom lip, and yet again Dean was baffled. Sam was on top of him making out with him and pinching the shit out of him at the same time, WHAT THE HELL! Dean Shoved Sam off, his hazel eyes set to murder, and then it happened Sammy stripped in what had to be a world record, scared the shit out of Dean by using a vicious amount of strength and slammed him onto the bed, and before Dean could Say "Pecan" His brother was buried to the hilt in him. Sam left no time for adjustments to his rather large size.

He just began to pound into Dean all of his tension over the day spilling into ever thrust. He could hear his balls slap against Dean's well muscled ass, every pain filled yet excited grunt only spurred Sam into a more frenzied pace. Dean couldn't function, not that it was necessary, because he was sure he was dead, only in death would his fantasies ever come true. Sam had complete power over him and Dean just held on for the ride. His eyes opened impossibly wide as he felt Sam's large hand wrap around his dick and pump him and a slow pace, while he slammed into him with an ungodly speed. Dean was so close to the cumming and by look of Sam's contorted face. Sam by some extraordinary means hit Dean's prostate, causing them both to explode and collapse. Grabbing Dean by the face Sam looked at him squarely in the eyes. "Don't ever touch my food, or anything I say not to ever again," leaving only a scowl as his warning he drove back into Dean and quickly forgot what he was ever mad about.


End file.
